Glimpses
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: When Jon looks at Sansa everything disappears. The world is reduced only to the two of them. He can't see anyone else around them. He doesn't want to see anyone else. For Jon this moment belongs only to them.
1. Home

Disclaimer: GoT doesn't belong to me, this is only the way I choose to waste my life.

I've written all this in my mobile phone which makes really difficult for me to review everything to be sure everything is fine... Furthermore English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

 **Home**

When Jon looks at Sansa everything disappears.

The world is reduced only to the two of them. He can't see anyone else around them. He doesn't want to see anyone else. For Jon this moment belongs only to them. Nobody else is allowed to disturb all the feelings growing inside him just because he's meeting her after months of solitude and craving.

Jon goes to her.

Sansa looks magnificent; like a queen; like The Queen. Jon can't stop looking at her, at her beautiful face, her red hair, her blue eyes... He can't stop admiring her. He has missed her so much... He has done so many unforgettable things to her kingdom... to her...

Jon is ashamed.

Jon wants to go to her and falls on his knees to beg for forgiveness. Sansa deserves better than this. Sansa deserves her home to be safe from those intruders, from the White Walkers. Sansa deserves to be the Queen in the North, not only the Lady of Winterfell but the Queen. Sansa deserves so much more than this; much more than what he can offer to her.

Jon wants to fall on his knees and pledge alliance to her.

Jon wants to swear his fidelity to her.

Jon wants to promise her she will be the only person in the world he will follow.

Jon wants to bend the knee and give her everything she deserves.

Jon wants to be her servant, her knight, her protector, her king... her everything.

Jon goes to Sansa ready to fall on his knees, to crawl to her and hold her asking for forgiveness.

He's not thinking straight but he doesn't care. He just wants to be with her. Jon only wants to deserve her trust again. Sansa is the only one in his life... He would die for her in a heartbeat. Jon would do anything for her, no matter the consequences and knowing it would be the right thing to do.

So he goes with no hesitation to where she is standing and he's ready to fall when she opens her arms to receive him. And Jon goes to her arms and allows those hands to catch him before he falls.

He's home.

Sansa is home.

And Jon doesn't want to leave home ever again.

Jon feels her skin touching his face and he is so happy with just that. For months he has been thinking about this moment; about being with her again. He has been dreaming about her silky skin touching his. Jon has been remembering her hair kissed by the fire falling like a cascade. Jon has been picturing her ice blue eyes like the northern sky.

"I've missed you." He breaths against her neck making their embrace more intense. Sansa doesn't say anything but Jon doesn't need her words to know she feels the same; her hands digging deeper in his clothes. "But now I'm home." He adds.

Maybe he should have used those seconds to tell her to trust him, to try to explain why he did what he did, to say she was right about everything... But this is more important to Jon. He just desires to have this moment for them and forget about the war, the betrayals, the doubts...

Jon needs this.

"I will never leave home." Jon says like a plea. "I will never leave you. I promise" And those last words sound better to him, more honest. Jon is aware that is a dangerous promise after everything that has happened, and everything that is about to come but he must make that promise. Jon will honour that promise at any cost. Sansa is home and he will always come back to her.

Sansa breaks the hug and looks at his eyes for one second. Jon can see in them the determination and feels better. She trusts him. Sansa trusts him. They are going through the same path. Jon strokes her cheek and lingers in that contact for one instant. She nods with her head and Jon understands what that means. Sansa is ready to fight for her home. Sansa is ready to do whatever it takes for her family. Sansa is ready to protect Jon from his ow decisions.

Jon sighs in relief because everything is fine during one second; because Sansa is giving him a brief smile and that is everything he needs to keep fighting. Jon faces the court of Daenerys Targaryen and believes like a fool he can survive whatever will happen in the war to come.

 **The end**

After those 3 seconds in the promo I had to write something about them. I hope you liked :)

Kudos and comments are welcome and will make me really happy!


	2. Truth

Disclaimer: obvously none of the characters of the story belong to me. This is the way I spend my time instead of being productive.

I don't know how they're going to tell Jon the truth about his real mother and father but this is something that came to me the other day so I wrote because I love Jonsa and angst and if I can put them together...

 **Truth**

Sansa follows him to his room. It's not appropriate but she doesn't care, there are more important things to worry about and Jon needs her. So Sansa does the only thing she knows it will help. He must feel lost and confused, he must be thinking about the meaning of this revelation and in what he's become now. Sansa doesn't understand exactly what he's going through but she knows he feels lonely and alienate in front of them because after a life fighting to be a Stark he will never be able to be one by name, no when he is the lawful son of a Targaryen.

Sansa gives him some seconds to breath. She can see the pain and confusion growing. He hates the idea of being a Targaryen, he must be wishing for that to be a lie. He doesn't need to say anything when Sansa is moving her head to both sides. It is true; Bran and Sam are not mistaken.

"This can't be happening..." Jon mumbles. He sounds lost and disappointed. Sansa puts a hand on his arm. Jon is shivering. This must to feel like a nightmare for him. "I don't want to be..." He can't finish the sentence because the moment he says it, it will be real. And Jon doesn't want to make it real.

"It's fine Jon." Sansa knows this is difficult for him. And of course nothing is fine in that instant but she will make it fine.

"But it is not." He says back with a rough voice. Sansa hates watching him like this. Arya was against telling him the truth but Sansa and Bran insisted because Jon deserves the truth even if it hurts.

And she hates seeing him like this but this is something he needed to know. Sansa has known since she was a child that Jon always asked about his mother. Jon always wanted to know who the woman that gave him birth was, the woman who made his father to break his vows. Sansa remembers some of the time Jon dared to ask about her and the way her father always avoided the conversation. Sansa used to think Jon was being insensitive with her mother because Catelyn didn't deserve to hear the name of the woman who slept with her man. Sansa was being unfair with Jon and she knew it but she didn't care because her mother suffered every time Jon tried to know about his last. One of those times she shouted at Jon for that, she regretted it the next second when she saw the sadness and shame in his eyes. Sansa never asked for forgiveness of course even though she felt terrible for days. However she would see him for days wandering around with sad eyes and struggling with something. Now Sansa understands he felt bad for Catelyn but at the same time he was being consumed by the uncertainty of his past. Sansa always remembers that memory and that's why she knows Jon needs to know the truth even when it hurts like this one.

"I know it's not." She says softly. "But that doesn't change..."

"It changes everything!" He almost shouts.

"Not to me." It's not enough for Jon but Sansa can't do anything else. "Not to Bran and Arya." Sansa can see he wants to say something, something stupid probably but she's not going to let him. "Maybe this can change what the rest of the world thinks about you what the Queen think about you, what the lords thinks... This can change everything but not what we feel for you."

The words seem to be the he needs and Sansa notices the way his body relaxes. She guides her hand to his cheek and pushes it slightly to make him looks at her. This is difficult but they won't do anything he doesn't approve first. If Jon doesn't want to say anything about his parentage that's fine by her, if Jon wants to use his real and legitimate name she will respect it. This is about Jon and Sansa will do whatever he wants; she won't tell him what she thinks it's better for them or not because this is Jon past and future. This is Jon's decision, nobody else's.

"You don't have to do anything right now about this." She says looking at his dark eyes. "Take your time and think about what this means to you and what you want to do with this truth."

Jon nods and Sansa allows herself to dream. This gives her a chance and Sansa shouldn't be thinking about that right now when Jon is having a crisis but she can't stop her heart and what she desires. She strokes his cheek and her eyes leave his eyes to focus on his lips that are no longer forbidden. She could touch them. Sansa could swallow his breath and enjoy... it is wrong and she knows it but after months of fighting against that feeling it is easy to just be carried along by that feeling. Sansa licks her lips and goes back to his eyes. This is not what Jon needs.

"You are a Stark to me. You will be ways a Stark to me." This is what Jon needs she thinks before passing her arms around him to hold him against her body.

"Thank you Sansa." Jon says breathless. He is grateful for her words.

"Never forget that."

"I won't." Sansa can notice the way his body presses hers. He's leaning on her and Sansa won't let him fall. She will be here all the time he needs. She closes her eyes and holds him tighter. She won't let him fall as long as she lives.

 **The end**

I hope you liked it.

Kudos and comments gave me life and energy to keep writing :)


End file.
